Generación Merodeadores
by dunegranger
Summary: Unos drabbles con los primeros momentos en Hogwarts de los merodeadoresIncluyendo a Lily. Inspirados aunq no estan a la altura ni pretenden estarlodel magnifico fic marauder!crack de irati.


_**LILY**_

Lily tiene once años y solo quiere ser una chica normal. Siempre ha sabido que era diferente al resto de los niños: todo comenzó con extraños cosquilleos en el cuerpo cuando se sentía feliz, más tarde empezó a sentir energía acumulada, finalmente, a veces, ocurrían cosas extrañas cuando se enfadaba. Al principio, les contaba a los otros niños lo que sentía, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no había sido una buena idea: los niños se burlaban de ella, y las madres habían convocado un consejo escolar para que _"esa Evans deje de meterles ideas raras en la cabeza a nuestros hijos"_. Por eso, se siente sola.

Así que Lily quiere ser como los demás, como todas las niñas de once años, quiere ser como su hermana Petunia. Quiere, a fin de cuentas, encajar en algún sitio. Lo que no puede imaginar es que ese día su vida va a dar un giro.

Cuando Lily abre la carta – que extrañamente lleva su nombre y la ha traído una lechuza- se queda petrificada. Aquella carta es la confirmación de sus mayores temores: es diferente a los demás. No. No solo es diferente. Es nada más y nada menos que una bruja que ha adquirido una plaza en un colegio llamado Hogwarts en un mundillo del que nunca ha oído hablar.

Al enterarse de la noticia, su madre, llena de alegría exclama algo así como _" tenemos una bruja en la familia, ¡qué maravilla!"._ Y su padre, ya que no puede dar una fiesta por todo lo alto, decide salir a cenar por ahí _"para celebrarlo"_ . Pero Lily no puede sentirse feliz con ese cambio en su vida y no sabe si hubiese preferido seguir ignorando aquello.

Sin embargo, cuando el 1 de Septiembre monta en el Expreso de Hogwarts y entra en aquel mundo , no puede evitar sonreír al comprobar que hay mucha gente como ella, que existe un mundo en el que puede encajar. SU mundo. Por primera vez desde que tiene uso de razón, se siente feliz con todo su significado. Y es que existe un mundo tan maravilloso que no cabe la perspectiva de una guerra como las que azuzaban el mundo de los muggles – "_gente no mágica_" le había explicado un tal Lupin. Lo que Lily no podía imaginarse es que aunque la magia sea maravillosa, los magos son humanos, y a éstos los corrompe la ambición.

_**REMUS**_

Remus Lupin es enclenque, debilucho y poca cosa. Siempre lleva mucha ropa encima, e incluso cuando comienza el verano, lleva polos de cuello alto y manga corta. Algunos creen que es debido a que siempre parece estar enfermo, pero lo cierto es que algunas cicatrices no desaparecen y aunque otras lo hagan, él las siente tan abiertas que cree que todo el mundo puede verlas. Una vez al mes sufre una "enfermedad" que pocos podrían imaginar y menos aún podrían conocer, pero cuyos efectos son en Remus tan horriblemente reales que a veces desea que esa vez sea el fin. Y su caminar, una extraña e indefinible mezcla entre lo grácil y lo torpe, revela la procesión interior que sufre desde muy pequeño.

Son casi las once de la mañana del 1 de septiembre. Los señores Lupin han subido al tren todo el equipaje de su hijo, pues él no tiene la fuerza suficiente para subirlo solo. Aurora repite lo que Remus ha oído mil veces durante el camino_–"prometeme que te vas a portar bien", "haz caso de lo que diga Dumbledore", "espero no tener que enterarme de que no comes, porque te estas quedando muy delgaducho"_. Después de la perorata, mira con tristeza a su hijo y le da un gran abrazo. "_Cuídate mucho cariño_"

Remus sube al tren con ese andar medio renqueante y trata de encontrar un compartimiento vacío. Nunca ha sido demasiado sociable: siempre ha sido un niño más bien callado, que se centraba en los estudios para olvidarse de otras cosas y que no se relacionaba mucho con los demás niños. No es que no le guste la gente, sino todo lo contrario. Le gusta tanto la gente, que no quiere gustarles porque cree que así no podrá hacerles daño. Es difícil creer que un niño de once años haya llegado a esa conclusión, pero por motivos poco agradables, Remus J. Lupin es un niño mucho más maduro de lo que nadie pueda imaginar, a pesar de que en el fondo sigue siendo un niño asustado.

No consigue encontrar ningún compartimento vacío, así que se decanta por uno que solo esta ocupado por una chica pelirroja, hija de muggles , vivaracha, sumamente inteligente y no menos encantadora. Ella le pregunta si se siente feliz por ir a Hogwarts.

"_Se van a tomar medidas, hijo. Dumbledore dice que es seguro y que cree que es lo mejor para todos. Él no dejará que ocurra nada" _le había dicho su padre – y por supuesto, lo que Albus Dumbledore decía era palabra sagrada en casa de los Lupin. Sin embargo, Remus creía que no era una buena idea.

Y es que aunque pocos lo creyesen, ese niño debilucho incapaz de hacer daño a nadie, se transforma una vez al mes. Una vez al mes, con la luna llena, Remus J Lupin se convierte en un hombre-lobo.

_**SIRIUS**_

Black. Hubiese preferido llamarse Jackson o Williams o cualquier otro apellido por horrible que fuera. Pero no, había tenido que ser un Black. Sirius Black. Quizás en otras condiciones hubiese sonado hasta sensual. Pero no era el caso. Aquel apellido era bilis en su lengua, veneno de una serpiente.

Ser un Black llevaba muchas cosas implícitas. Riqueza. Gran Linaje. Sangre pura. Ni hablar de muggles ni traidores a la sangre. En resumidas cuentas, una sarta de bobadas que nunca había entendido y con las que no estaba para nada de acuerdo, para disgusto de su muy noble – y no menos horrible- familia.

Pero ser un Black también llevaba implícita otra cosa que siempre había visto muy lejana, pero que ahora, subido en el Expreso de Hogwarts y a menos de una hora de Hogsmeade, ve demasiado cerca. Y es que, desde que el hombre tiene memoria, los Black siempre han ido a parar a la misma casa: Slytherin. Así había sido siempre, y así seguiría siendo hasta el final de los tiempos. Sirius podría patalear y jurar que rompería mil cristales si le tocaba en Slytherin, pero el Sombrero seleccionador no tendría compasión de él llegado el momento.Era un Black y solo había dos posibilidades: ser Slytherin o… Bueno, solo una posibilidad.

Por eso Sirius estaba cabreado, más gruñón de lo normal-y eso es decir mucho- cuando llega a Hogwarts. En parte se alegra de alejarse de casa – y para que mentir, de la arpía de su madre- , pero si eso implica estar en Slytherin rodeado del mismo tipo de gente, la felicidad no tiene cabida.

Una tal profesora McGonagall, que por lo visto es la jefa de la casa Gryffindor, los deja esperando ante la puerta del Gran Comedor hasta que todo esté listo. Sirius se pregunta, malhumorado, por qué demonios en todos los sitios tienen que hacer todo según la tradición con toda la pompa y el boato del mundo, tal y como –para variar- hacen en su casa.

Entre ese grupo de alumnos que serán sus compañeros – algunos de casa, y otros de curso- Sirius pudo distinguir a Lucius Malfoy y sus guardaespaldas (Crabbe y Goyle). Malfoy era muy querido en la familia. Lucius era perfecto, casi una divinidad en casa de los Black. "_Lucius es guapo_", "_Lucius es inteligente_", "_Lucius es rico_" y lo más importante "_Lucius es de familia de sangre limpia_". Walburga – si, hasta el nombre de su madre es horrible- hubiese deseado que Lucius tuviese alguna hermana para poder prometerla con alguno de sus dos hijos – Regulus, el muy estúpido, hubiese pagado por ello, por ser el orgullo de su madre- , pero como no era el caso, se tenía que conformar con que Lucius se prometiera con una de las hijas de su hermano Cygnus, Narcissa. Sirius piensa que Lucius es un autentico capullo, así que cuando están dispuestos para entrar y se le acerca con su sonrisa hipócrita y un ademán de saludo, Sirius le pega un empujón y se va unos cuantos sitios más adelante, y finalmente entra en el Gran Comedor siguiendo a McGonagall.

Cuando McGonagall dice su nombre, todo el mundo piensa "_oh bien, un Black, un nuevo Slytherin_". Sin embargo, Sirius lleva los dedos cruzados, y aunque nunca ha creído en Dios, se atreve a pedir-"por si acaso"- que ocurra un milagro. Cuando se pone el sombrero en la cabeza, unos segundos después, oye la vocecita del sombrero en su oído. "_Vaya, vaya otro Black en Hogwarts. Supongo que tu elección es fácil ¿no?_". No, no quiero ir a Slytherin, no quiero, no quiero. "¿_No quieres ir a Slytherin?. Qué raro. Tu familia se daría un disgusto. ¿Seguro que no quieres ir allí? Eres un Black_". ¡Por todos los demonios! Yo no elegí ser un Black , soy un Black por imposición, pero no soy como ellos. "Así que ¿te atreves a rebelarte contra tu familia y ser la oveja negra?" Si. Ponme en Hufflepuff si quieres, todo menos Slytherin.. Todo menos Slytherin. _"En ese caso creo que la elección es aun más fácil. Siendo así no podrías estar en otra casa. ¡GRYFFINDOR!"_

Sirius se levanta sonriente y camina hacia la mesa de Gryffindor con aire de suficiencia ante la mirada atónita de profesores y estudiantes. Puede que unas horas más tarde reciba una lechuza de su casa reprochándole ser un Gryffindor - _"eres la vergüenza de la familia Sirius"_- pero eso ahora a él le da igual. Ha desafiado al mundo y ha ganado la batalla. Lo que no sabe es que ,en realidad, la batalla solo acababa de comenzar a gestarse.

_**PETER**_

Peter llega corriendo al andén 9 y ¾. Como de costumbre, llega tarde porque a sus padres se les ha olvidado que hoy comenzaba el curso y que el pequeño Peter tenía que estar allí a las once de la mañana. No es que los señores Pettigrew no quieran a su hijo, y cualquiera que viera a Peter pensaría que es un niño feliz que lo tiene todo , pues en realidad sus padres le han dado todos los caprichos que ha querido siempre; sin embargo, los padres de Peter son dueños de una taberna mágica en el corazón de Londres y siempre están demasiado ocupados como para prestarle más de la atención necesaria a su hijo.

Así pues, Peter sube al tren , cargado con sus tres maletas llenas de sus pertenencias, justo cuando éste comienza a poner los motores en marcha. Se sienta en un compartimiento. Solo, como siempre. Muchas veces ha fingido que es feliz con todo lo que sus padres le compran , pero él realmente lo que quiere es poder destacar en algo o al menos, no estar tan solo.

Durante el viaje , por la ventana de su compartimiento ve pasar a un chico de gafas y pelo negro que parece indomable. Va rodeado de chicas que lo miran embelesadas mientras él se pavonea y asegura que conseguirá ser el buscador de Gryffindor y que será probablemente el mejor buscador que Hogwarts haya visto jamás.. Cuando dice eso las chicas sueltan unas risitas tontas mientras se golpean con los codos las unas a las otras y el chico sonríe ampliamente causando nuevamente un suspiro. Peter lo mira casi tan embelesado como esas chicas, pero no por el mismo motivo. Lo envidia. Es una de esas personas que irradian popularidad, y él querría ser tan popular como el chico que acaba de pasar. En el fondo sabe que eso nunca será posible , pero se conformaría solo con ser la mitad de popular de lo que es él, poder entrar en ese circulo con el que siempre ha soñado donde se siente un poco importante , costase lo que costase.

Por la ventana del compartimiento ve como un chico encorvado, de pelo grasiento y nariz ganchuda pasa al lado del chico de gafas. Éste saca la varita y le apunta. Todo es confuso , pero de pronto, el otro chico esta flotando en el aire de punta cabeza, para un poco después caer al suelo con un sonoro "clonc". Peter abre la puerta y se asoma para ver todo mejor. En realidad casi todo el tren se ha asomado y aplaude al chico de las gafas por semejante proeza, mientras las chicas comienzan a rodearlo con risitas tontas. Pero las risas cesan pronto, pues se acerca un prefecto y la multitud se dispersa. Allí solo quedan él , el chico tirado en el suelo y el chico de las gafas. El prefecto comienza a echarle la bronca , pero el chico se defiende como si de verdad fuera inocente y además consigue que el prefecto se reia disimuladamente. Peter lo admira, es su ídolo. Quiere ser como él, o al menos estar lo más cerca posible de él.

Por eso , cuando el prefecto le pregunta qué ha ocurrido, Peter miente y afirma que el otro chico tropezó. Va a conseguir la amistad del chico – cuando el prefecto se marcha éste le dice que se llama "James, Potter para los amigos"- cueste lo que cueste. Peter solo quiere sentirse querido y necesitado y por ello – aunque aun no lo pueda percibir- será capaz de vender su alma al mismísimo diablo.

_**JAMES**_

James Potter, hijo único de un matrimonio bastante mayor. Algunos dirían que es un poco engreído , chulo y malcriado – pero James sabe perfectamente que es porque le tienen "envidia cochina". Otros , en contra, dirían que James es un autentico encanto. Pero lo cierto es que él es muy amigo de sus amigos, y muy enemigo de sus enemigos.

Muchas chicas suspiran por James , pero él, aunque es muy amable, no siente nada por ninguna de ellas . James puede ser fanfarrón, chulico, presumido… pero antes que nada – y aunque pocos lo sepan – es un romántico empedernido. Le agrada estar rodeado de mujeres que le lanzan un piropo tras otro , pero a eso no se le puede llamar amor, y amor – a pesar de lo que todos creen – es precisamente lo que James quiere.

Solo lleva tres días en Hogwarts, pero ya es muy popular en el colegio gracias al supuesto "tropezón" de aquel chico del tren – chico que había caído en desgracia pues había ido a parar en Slytherin , y eso para un Gryffindor como James suponía horas y horas de "pequeñas bromas sin mala intención"- al que casi todo el mundo odiaba pues siempre estaba quejándose – por lo que enseguida fue conocido como "quejicus". Varios miembros de otras casas insisten en hablar con él para felicitarlo , hay un chico de su misma casa llamado Peter que anda detrás de él como un perrito faldero – James disfruta jugueteando con él- y casi todas las chicas del mismo curso le han ofrecido que se siente con ellas. Es el rey del curso , con su propia corte : todos están pendientes de él. Bueno, más bien, casi todos.

Esa mañana James se despierta muy temprano, pero los ronquidos de un melenudo que duerme dos camas más allá llamado Sirius o algo así – es casi tan famoso como él, además de por ser un casanova, por ser el primer Black al que mandan a Gryffindor- y los pequeños grititos que da Peter mientras sueña no le dejan dormir. Así que se viste y decide recorrer el castillo en busca de pasadizos secretos y cosas por el estilo. Va distraído, canturreando una canción que ha oído en no sabe muy bien donde pero que no se puede quitar de la cabeza, pero de pronto, al doblar una esquina siente un golpe y se cae al suelo. Ha tropezado con algo o con alguien. Cuando levanta la cabeza , lo primero que ve es una larga cabellera de un color rojo brillante , después una tímida sonrisa. Lo primero que se le pasa por la cabeza es que es otro ejemplar perfecto para su colección de "chicas locas por mí a las que nunca corresponderé", así que se decide a jugar un poquito-pero solo un poquito – con ella.

Todo comienza bien y ella le dice su nombre – Lily, Lily Evans. Sin embargo, cuando James comienza a fardar e intentar ligar con ella descaradamente, Lily le dice fríamente que "si crees que soy como el resto de chicas vas muy equivocado. La fama no lo es todo" y se marcha sin decir más. James la mira embelesado mientras se aleja. Detrás de él , la voz perruna del melenudo se burla –"vaya corte macho", "a mi no me hacen eso las chicas", "que calabazas más grandes"- pero a James no le importa . Lily ha pasado de él, es la primera chica que pasa de él. Eufórico, casi se pone a dar saltos de alegría. Eso es amor, y lo demás tonterías. En ese momento se jura a si mismo que Lily Evans es la mujer de su vida y que irá hasta el fin del mundo con tal de conseguir que ella le quiera. Después de todo , cuanto más dura es la batalla, más dulce es la victoria. Lleno de alegría y esperanza y con el nombre de Lily dando vueltas en su cabeza, se gira hacia el melenudo y le da igual que casi no se conozcan .

-Te juro Black , que voy a conseguir que Lily me quiera y que se case conmigo

-Claro Potter, y en tal caso, yo seré el padrino de vuestros hijos.


End file.
